Sakura à l'école des sorciers
by Julimagination
Summary: Harry va passer en sixième année. Poudlard a de plus en plus de mal à former les jeunes apprentis. Et si un nouveau professeur et une nouvelle élève faisaient leur entrée ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Soif d'aventure

La pluie martelait le sol et des milliers de gouttes d'eau se formaient sur la vitre. A des moments, la foudre se déchainait, éclairant certains endroits avec un fracas assourdissant. Une météo comme les autres à Londres. Eriol soupira. Depuis que Sakura avait attrapé toutes les cartes de Clow et les avait transformé en cartes de Sakura, la vie était bien monotone. Ceci-dit, avant elle, les journées de Clow Read étaient idem, à une exception près. Lui au moins, ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de la jeune chasseuse de cartes et n'avait pas à la surveiller tous les jours juste par curiosité ou autres choses puisqu'elle n'existait pas encore.

Ruby vint lui apporter du thé et des gâteaux en traversant le salon.

Ah oui, il avait aussi d'autres gardiens maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas avec eux qu'il allait pouvoir se divertir et s'éclater, comme dirait Sakura...

Il avait pensé à créer une nouvelle menace pour un peu de mouvement mais il s'était vite fait rappeler à l'ordre. Ses deux veilleurs n'avait aucunement l'intention de se battre une nouvelle fois.

Ruby lui servit le thé avec un nuage de thé, comme il les aimait.

"- Merci, lui dit-il.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Ruby."

Elle quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Il regarda vers la fenêtre, l'air pensif. En ce moment, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du monde magique.

Il entendit des voix derrière la porte mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sûrement Ruby et Spinel en train de s'engueuler, comme toujours.

Il portait la tasse à ses lèvres en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler quand la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma d'un coup sec. Il put distinguer la voix de sa gardienne lunaire.

"- Le maître se repose, il n'est pas prêt à ouvrir la porte à un étranger comme vous !

\- Etranger ? releva la personne, il me semble pourtant que je n'ai pas pris autant de rides. Maintenant laissez-moi entrer.

La voix de l'homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, alors il ordonna à Ruby de lui ouvrir. Il posa les biscuits et la tasse puis tourna son habituel fauteuil vers l'entrée.

Il entendit Ruby marmonner et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un vieil homme marqué par les années mais pourtant très célèbre pour avoir créer l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Eh bien, votre gouvernante n'est pas très respectueuse, Eriol Hiiragizawa, fit remarquer le senior l'air amusé.

\- Sa gouvernante ?! Excusez-moi mais je suis la forme d'empreint de Ruby Moon, la gardienne de la réincarnation de Clow Read !

\- J'en suis désolé, Albus Dumbledore, dit Eriol en ignorant Nakuru. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- J'étais en rupture de thé et de gâteaux

Eriol le regarda avec une indifférence qui rendit Albus un peu mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de blaguer.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Voldemort ? Demanda le Directeur.

\- Ah oui, le mage noir.

\- Ce personnage n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- C'est justement ce qu'il veut.

\- Et que veut-il ?

\- Qu'on le craigne.

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de ressources et de sorciers assez compétents pour l'affronter malgré l'Ordre.

\- Mais il y a ce certain Harry Potter ? Il lui a déjà survécu et il pourrait très bien le tuer.

Eriol le regarda avec instistance pour attendre la réponse du vieux mage. Celui-ci soupira.

\- Le jeune Harry n'est encore qu'un enfant. Et qui dit enfant, dit enseignement.

\- Oui mais il va quand même entrer en sixième année. De plus, Poudlard est sécurisé et vous en êtes le Directeur. Je trouve qu'il est bien entouré.

\- Poudlard n'est plus aussi compétent... Dit-il avec un regard dans le vague.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna Eriol.

\- Cette école manque cruellement d'éléments importants.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je devienne professeur. Des Forces du Mal, je présume.

\- Toujours aussi vivace mon cher Eriol. Vous êtes de loin le sorcier le plus puissant de cette planète. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous vous êtes servi d'une baguette plus d'une fois. Vous avez l'expérience magique d'un homme de 200 ans ou plus. Vous êtes le professeur idéal.

Eriol s'amusait du regard presque suppliant d'Albus. Lui qui s'ennuyait, c'était l'opportunité qu'il lui fallait. L'aventure. Risquer sa vie. Protéger les autres. Enseigner (Surtout). Malheuresement, il y avait un problème.

\- Une contrainte s'impose à moi.

\- Je vois.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux mages souvent coupé par les bruits de l'orage.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Sakura, interroga Eriol en reprenant la phrase se Dumbledore qui souria.

\- Non, qui est-ce ?

\- Ma... protégé. Je me dois de veiller sur elle. C'est ma descendante, tout repose sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- 15 ans.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Elle n'aura qu'à intégrer Pourdlard. De plus, elle entrera en sixième année comme Harry. Peut-être deviendront-ils amis, on ne sait jamais.

\- Mais il y a le passage du choixpeau.

\- Pas faux. Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à le lui annoncer et lui expliquer le système de Poudlard. Je vous voie à la rentrée Mr. Hiiragizawa.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ ?

**Elongation** : Merci pour ton commentaire constructif ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience pour les fictions si ce n'est que j'en écris déjà une sur Skyrock en continuant un manga. Je n'ai que 13 ans mais j'écris pour le plaisir et je ne cesse de chercher à m'améliorer. Tes avis sur ma fanfiction sont bienvenus !

* * *

"Ok, je te rappelle pour confirmer ! Tchao Tomoyo !"

Sakura raccrocha. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Tomoyo lui avait donné rendez-vous demain après-midi chez elle pour une 'surprise'. Elle craignait le pire venant de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait toujours des idées farfelues pour combler son ennui. Pourtant, la vie que menait Sakura lui allait très bien.

Elle venait de passer sa première année au lycée de son frère, Toya, qui avait loué un appart' avec Yukito à la capitale. Malgrès la distance, il l'appelait presque tous les jours. Enfin, c'était plutôt Yukito qui l'appelait et Toya écoutait leur conversation. Il avait toujours autant de fierté, ça ne changera jamais chez lui.

Son père partait souvent en voyage pour l'archéologie. De ce fait, elle était souvent seule chez elle. Mais c'était sans compter Kéro et Tomoyo.

Malheureusement, ils ne suffisaient pas à combler ce manque qu'elle ressentait depuis l'accident.

L'accident de Shaolan.

Elle prit son oreiller et le serra fort contre elle à cette pensée.

Après avoir transformé la carte du néant et avoué ses sentiments, Shaolan avait dû rentrer à Hong-Kong pour réunir ses affaires et s'installer chez Sakura. Mais durant le voyage, l'avion avait eu une panne de moteur et avait piqué vers la mer. Peu de personnes avait survécu, dont Meiling, mais Shaolan n'était plus.

Elle pleura encore. Il occupait toujours ses pensées, et elle espérait qu'il l'observe de où il était. Pour raviver ses souvenirs, elle regardait parfois les cassettes que Tomoyo avait produite et pleurait encore plus. Pourtant, elle essayait souvent de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était impossible. Chaque pensée revenait toujours à lui. Elle se demandait si son père avait connu ce chagrin. Cette sensation d'être abandonné et seul. Ce sentiment de ne plus pouvoir aimer.

Elle souriait et riait presque à tout pour oublier sa tristesse et surtout pour ne pas alarmer les autres. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle rende une personne triste elle aussi...

Heureusement que ses cartes étaient là pour la rassurer. Elle entretenait une relation particulière avec celles-ci. Elles étaient leur confidente. Cependant, la nostalgie des moments passés avec l'élue de son coeur lui manquait. Ces combats menés avec lui pour ramener le bien. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité lorsqu'il était là. Son air boudeur qui passait rapidement à l'agacement quand Sakura le taquinait, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Yelan avait sombré dans une dépression mais elle était toujours là quand Sakura avait besoin d'une présence maternelle pour la rassurer.

Sakura se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle enleva ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine. Poussant un soupir plaintif, elle alluma l'eau froide. Celle-ci la rafraichissait et la faisait se sentir en meilleure forme. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la maison en prenant Kero avec elle et ferma la porte à clé.

Le soleil éclairait la ville de son éclat habituel et les chants des oiseaux rajoutaient une mélodie à ce temps typique de cette saison. Pourtant, le vent commençait à souffler plus fort et les feuilles des arbres se teintaient d'ocre et d'orange. On sentait l'automne arriver, en cette fin d'été. Sakura envoya un message à Tomoyo lui disant qu'elle était en route et pris le chemin pour aller chez sa meilleure amie.

* * *

\- " Eriol ! ça fait un bail !

Sakura se rua sur Eriol et le prit dans ses bras d'un geste amical.

\- Ma petite Sakura, comment vas-tu ?

\- Assez bien, merci, mentit-elle en affichant un faux sourire.

\- Un peu de thé, Sakura ? Demanda Tomoyo.

\- Avec plaisir ! Et très bonne, ta surprise, en fait !

\- Contente que ça te plaise, cependant je ne l'ai pas invité ! Il est venu de lui-même.

\- C'est vrai ? Qu'y-a-t-il Eriol ?

\- Je dois te parler d'un fait important. C'est bientôt la rentrée et pour ta sécurité, tu n'iras pas au lycée.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sakura, surprise. Une nouvelle menace ? Je n'ai rien senti du tout !

\- Pas de ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas devoir me suivre à Poudlard, une école de magie pour les sorciers. Je dois enseigner là-bas pour former les élèves contre un sorcier noir. En fait si, il y a bien une menace, mais elle n'est pas ici.

\- Poudlard est au sud du Japon ou au nord ? Juste pour savoir parce que-

\- Excuse-moi de te couper mais Poudlard n'est pas au Japon, elle est au Royaume-Uni.

\- QUOI ?! EN EUROPE !?

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'y es jamais allé. Tu y seras en tant qu'élève de sixième année et tu pourras aider à l'affront contre Voldemort.

\- C'est le nom de ce mage noir ?

\- Effectivement. Tu dois comprendre qu'il est assez puissant et qu'il a toute une armée à son service.

\- Pas de problème, avec mon sceptre et mes cartes, je vais tous les exterminer !

\- Heu... Non.

\- Non ?

\- Les sorciers utilisent des baguettes magiques. Il te faudra apprendre à l'utiliser et à laisser tes cartes de côté. Je sais que ce sera difficile mais toi, Sakura, tu t'y habitueras.

\- Je peux venir aussi ?Proposa Tomoyo.

\- Je suis désolé mais il faut avoir une puissance magique pour aller à Poudlard et utiliser une baguette.

\- Mais je vais être toute seule ! Se plaignit Sakura.

\- Ne t'en inquiète pas, avec le caractère que tu as, tu te feras très vite de bons amis.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on attend pour y aller alors ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je t'apprenne les règles de cette école et les plans. Ensuite, on ira au chemin de traverse et on achètera tous les manuels dont tu auras besoin. Et enfin, je t'appendrais à te servir d'une baguette pour que tu aies le même niveau que les sorciers et sorcières de ton âge.

\- C'est parti ! Se réjouit Sakura.

Peut-être que cette année allait très bien se passer et qu'elle allait oublier toute sa tristesse. Du nouveau ne lui ferait pas de mal.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le train

_ Eriol, j'ai peur !

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis, tout va bien se passer. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait dire ça, non ?

_ Oui...

Sakura baissa la tête et prit Tomoyo dans ses bras. Durant ses entraînements à la baguette, celle-ci l'avait beaucoup encouragé. Il faut dire qu'au début, c'était une catastrophe ambulante. Ses sorts s'échappaient de l'instrument et fusaient de toutes parts. Résultat : Des meubles cassés, des armoires effondrées et même un blessure à l'épaule d'Eriol. Le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa_ avait été une véritable épreuve pour arriver à le maîtriser. Mais c'était du passé maintenant. Elle avait acquis pratiquement tous les sorts presque parfaitement. Il fallait s'y résoudre, elle était faite pour ça.

Mais elle s'était sentie très différente des autres le jour où Eriol et elle avaient acheté les manuels et autres choses pour Poudlard. Tous ces enfants étaient de véritables sorciers. Elle, elle juste une chasseuse de cartes. Tout ça lui était inconnu. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle parlait japonais et tous les autres parlaient anglais. Heureusement, Eriol avait trouvé un moyen en lui jetant un sort qui lui permettrait de parler anglais couramment pendant environ un an. La classe !

_ Aller, lâche-moi et vas-y maintenant...

Sakura releva la tête et lui répondit.

_ Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et les cris stridents des trains cachèrent les sons de ses sanglots.

_ Je-j'ai l'impression de t'abondonner...

Tomoyo prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et la regarda d'un air grave.

_ Ecoute Sakura, tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est d'être heureuse. Et te voir comme tu es en ce moment me brise le coeur. Alors ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu reviennes rayonnante et joyeuse comme avant.

Elle prit un air très triste et murmura quelques phrases :

_ Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Ma vie ne dépend que de toi, Sakura.

Elles se serrèrent très fort tandis qu'Eriol s'engouffrait dans le mur.

Sakura lâcha Tomoyo et lui adressa un geste timide de la main. Elle se retourna et prit son courage à deux mains. Ses jambes la portèrent toutes seules et elle fonça dans le mur en sentant toute l'adrénaline du monde. Comme si derrière ce simple mur elle allait trouver le bonheur éternel et le pardon mythique. Mais au moment où elle le traversa, une blague de Shaolan lui revint quand elle était une enfant.

" T'es comme un mur, tu sers à rien, à part gâcher la vue."

Elle sentit son corps partir, puis revenir aussi vite. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Eriol tout sourire qui l'invitait à monter dans le train. Elle décida de laisser ces pensées de côté et d'ouvrir les bras au présent. Mais après le changement de gravité, ses jambes étaient toutes flageolantes, aussi, quand elle mit un pied devant l'autre, elle trébucha et s'étala par terre sous les rires de deux trois individus.

_ Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ?

Elle vit un garçon au sourire narquois lui tendre la main. Sans hésitation, elle s'y agrippa et se releva tant bien que mal.

_ Très joli yeux, dit-il en la regardant d'un air ravageur. Le vert est ma couleur préférée !

Il lui lâcha la main et partit rejoindre son groupe d'ami de manière nonchalante.

_ Ca va ? Pas trop secoué ?Demanda Eriol.

_ Non...

_ Tant mieux, parce qu'il est temps d'embarquer. Ecoute Sakura, je suis professeur, mon wagon est interdit aux élèves. Il va donc falloir que tu te trouves un compartiment toute seule et que tu gères les bagages etc... Mais je pense que tu vas réussir non ? Je compte sur toi !

Il lui tapota la tête en signe de confiance et s'engouffra dans le train. Quelques personnes la bousculèrent car elle était devant l'entrée et elle pouvait entendre les pleurs des parents et les rires enjoués des enfants. Sakura serra un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main et entra dans le train. Elle chercha plusieurs compartiments et en trouva un assez grand et vide. Sakura s'y installa et déposa ses affaires sur la banquette d'en face. Elle ouvrit son sac à main et un Kéro tout sourire en sortit.

_ Alors chasseuse de cartes ? Prête pour une toute nouvelle année ?

_ Toute nouvelle, tu peux le dire. Mais, prête, non, soupira-t-elle.

_ Crise d'angoisse ?

_ Carrément ! J'ai tellement peur que mes mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler...

Kéro se posa sur son épaule et lui chatouilla le nez du bout de la queue.

_ Hé, je t'ai choisi comme chasseuse pour ton courage et ta détermination. Alors arrête de stresser pour rien.

La jeune fille tourna la tête brusquement et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Je n'y arriverais pas Kéro. Je ne suis pas assez forte !

Elle éclata en sanglots.

_ Je suppose que te consoler ne servira à rien... Va te passer de l'eau sur ton visage et reviens quand tu seras calmée, lui conseilla Kéro.

_ On dirait que je suis une petite fille qui ne fait que des bêtises...

_ C'est peut-être pas faux.

_ Méchant ! Dit Sakura en essayant de lui assener un coup sur la tête.

Sakura prit son sac et s'apprêta à sortir quand Kéro l'interpella :

_ Prends ta baguette au lieu de tes cartes !

_ Ah. Oui. Merci.

Elle sortit du wagon en fermant la porte coulissante et les rideaux. Sakura se dirigea vers les toilettes du train en priant qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre devant. Quelques personnes la regardèrent curieusement du fait de ses larmes séchées sur son visage. Elle allait encore se taper la honte devant les autres. Le train n'avait pas encore démarré et la chasseuse arriva devant la porte des W.C.

Tremblante, elle tendit le bras et tourna la poignée maladroitement. Elle y entra et ferma doucement la porte. Sakura se plaça devant le lavabo, en face du miroir et s'inspecta.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis. Elle avait les joues striées de larmes mélangées avec le mascara ce qui laissait des lignes noires. Son visage affichait un air maussade, et on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait pris quelques années.

_ Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce-que je suis devenue...

Une jeune fille rongée par le désespoir et le manque d'amour. Qui pleurait bêtement toutes les nuits.

_ Aimerait-il vraiment me voir comme ça ? N'était-il pas tombé amoureux de moi grâce à mon sourire et mon peps' permanent ?

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller... Tant de gens comptaient sur elle...

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et entreprit de nettoyer toutes ces larmes. Une fois la tâche finie, elle s'essuya la tête en utilisant sa baguette.

_ J'aurais pu me nettoyer avec ma baguette... Tant pis.

Elle s'approcha de la petite fenêtre en laissant sortir ses bras. Elle mit la tête en arrière et inspira longuement.

_ Faîtes que cette année se passe bien...

Soudain, on ouvrit la porte violemment. Sakura eut un sursaut de surprise et laissa tomber sa baguette sur les rails.

_ Oh merde ! Non non non ! Quelle conne je suis !

La personne qui était entré prit la parole.

_ Excuse-moi, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je peux t'aider ?

Sakura se retourna et se trouva face à une fille de son âge, cheuveux bruns ondulés et yeux noisettes. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner plus longtemps car l'hurlement du train qui annoncait son départ la sortit de sa torpeur.

_ En plus il va démarrer ! Merde ! J'ai laissé tomber ma baguette hors du train !

Celui-ci commençait déjà avancer, faisant stresser la japonaise.

L'inconnue se précipita à la fenêtre, sortit la sienne et lança un sortilège. La baguette de Sakura vola rapidement pour atterrir dans ses mains.

_ Merci infiniment ! Heu...

_ Hermione ! C'est normal ça arrive à presque tout le monde. Et toi c'est ?

_ Sakura !

_ Sakura ? C'est japonais non ?

_ Oui !

_ On ferait mieux de regagner nos wagons. Je te raccompagne !

Sakura et Hermione s'engagèrent dans l'allée jusqu'au wagon de la jeune chasseuse. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et un spectacle plus qu'étrange s'offrit à elle :

Kéro se disputait avec un roux sur la banquette tandis qu'une chouette essayait d'aggripper ses oreilles en hululant à la mort.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes releva la tête du sac à main de Sakura en laissant s'échapper des douzaines de cartes.

_ Les garçons, mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bazar ? Et à qui sont ces affaires et cet animal ? Demanda Hermione, affolée.

_ Mais elles sont à moi !Se plaignit Sakura.

Kéro cessa soudain de crier et lança à Sakura :

_ Ils essaient de voler tes affaires ! Hé ! Toi là-bas ! Touche pas à ces cartes !

_ Heu... Désolé, S'excusa le binoclard.

_ Moi c'est Ron ! Se présenta le Roux.

_ Et moi je pense que tu le sais déjà, Dit le fouineur.

_ Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

_ C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de rencontrer Harry Potter ?S'indigna Ron.

_ Mais qui est Harry Potter ?Demanda Sakura

_QUOI ? Tu ne connais pas Harry ?!S'étonnèrent Ron et Hermione.

_Non.

_C'est la première fois que je vois ça, dit le dénommé Harry Potter d'un ton rieur.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Choixpeau

\- Désolé pour tout ce bordel. Les garçons sont de vrais gamins, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Sakura et en lançant un regard noir aux deux complices.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, peinés.

\- On a tout rangé, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus, Hermione ?

\- Vous prosternez à nos pieds ! S'écria Kéro d'un air fier.

\- Comment elle fait pour parler cette peluche ? S'étonna Ron.

Sakura frémit à l'utilisation de ce terme pour désigner son serviteur magique.

\- Ce n'est pas une peluche, c'est son familier ! Il est incroyable... Tout en parlant, l'anglaise admirait Kéro dans tous les recoins. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à faire des poses pour impressionner Hermione qui éclata de rire.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vue jeune fille... Dit Kéro d'un ton malicieux.

Le sceau de Sakura se dessina par terre et le corps de Kéro commença à s'illuminer.

Sakura s'élança vers Kéro et cria :

\- Non Kéro ! Pas ici !

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu comprendras quand on sera arrivée.

\- Tu es pleine de surprise, Sakura, déclara Harry avec son habituel air espiègle.

\- Disons juste... que je ne suis pas comme les autres, souria Sakura. En fait, Eriol m'avait parlé de toi, le fameux garçon qui a survécu à Voldemort.

Hermione adressa un regard insistant à Sakura.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

\- Il ne faut pas prononcer son nom, fit Ron, hésitant.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à craindre d'un nom. Déjà, c'est même pas son vrai nom et je pense qu'il est assez occupé pour ne pas avoir à tendre l'oreille pour guetter la moindre bouche qui mentionnerait son nom. C'est le seigneur du mal, attention, imita Sakura d'un air supérieur.

Les 4 compères éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fait à peu près connaissance avec Sakura, les trois sorciers commencèrent à parler entre eux des prochains cours et des matières personnelles. La jeune fille préféra ne pas y prendre part ( en même temps elle ne comprenait rien ! ) et scruta le paysage à travers la vitre du train.

Elle était vraiment loin de chez elle. Les reliefs étaient ahurissants et tout semblait calme et paisible, son esprit bercé par le grondement du train et la discussion désormais lointaine des trois autres. Seulement, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas en réagissant aux paroles d'Hermione :

\- Vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque des mangemorts au Millennium Bridge à Londres ?

\- Oui ! J'ai vu les photos sur la gazette ! Il est complètement effondré... Affirma Ron.

\- Voldemort est de plus en plus actif, il nous faut redoubler d'attention, prévint Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait attaquer Poudlard ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

Harry prit un air sérieux qu'il voulait réconfortant.

\- Non. Pas tant qu'il y a Dumbledore comme Directeur de l'Ecole.

Une ambiance tendue régnait dans le wagon jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.

Tous les 4 prirent leurs bagages et descendirent du train. Su le quai, elle aperçut Eriol qui parlait avec un adulte un peu sombre, sûrement un autre professeur. Elle essaya de lui adresser un signe de la main mais il continua son chemin en ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une personne la bouscula fortement et elle manqua le sol de peu car elle l'avait retenue.

\- Eh, toi, je t'ai vue à l'entrée du train aussi. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Tu tiens pas sur tes jambes ?

Sakura leva la tête et le reconnut immédiatement. Blond platine aux yeux gris comme le métal, pas de doute, c'était le gars qui l'avait relevé avant d'entrer dans le train. Il avait toujours cette expression narquoise pleine de malice sur le visage.

\- Je suis nouvelle ici, et faut dire que je suis un peu déboussolée.

\- Eh bien si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous ? Je pense que tu t'intègreras facilement.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil plus que séduisant. Soudain, une voix familière retentit derrière elle.

\- Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy.

Hermione lança un regard méprisant au blondinet et dirigea Sakura vers Harry et Ron.

\- Ah ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec les esclaves de Potter ! Eh bien binoclard, il te manquait une fille dans ta troupe de bon à rien ?

\- Ferme-là Malefoy, elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Fit Ron.

\- Je pense que si. Avec moi, elle se serait beaucoup plus épanouie. Mais bon, c'est toi qui choisis.

Le dénommé Malefoy lui lança un dernier regard et retourna avec sa bande dans la même attitude de nonchalance.

\- Ne prête pas attention à lui, Sakura. C'est une mauvaise personne, annonça Harry.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Sakura, pourtant il m'a aidé à deux reprises et malgré son air supérieur, il a l'air plutôt drôle et sympa.

-Tu ne le connais pas bien, ça se voit. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il existe des rumeurs disant que ce serait un mangemort.

\- Les rumeurs sont des rumeurs, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Dîtes, vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

Ils répondirent tous les trois Gryffondors. Sakura pria, espérant qu'elle y serait aussi.

Passés l'étape des barques, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et enfin dans la grande salle, qui était bondée.

Il y avait de longues tables et devant eux, s'étendait celle des professeurs. Elle aperçut Eriol et lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'il répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Il semblait s'être intégré très rapidement dans le corps enseignant.

Plusieurs personnes, rousses pour la plupart, s'étaient joint au groupe d'Harry. Ils étaient très heureux de se retrouver et n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Elle fit rapidement connaissance avec eux mais n'eut pas le temps de parler plus car le Directeur commençait à faire son discours. Il présenta Eriol comme PDCFM et parla des règles et des droits à Poudlard. Une fois celui-ci terminé, les premières années furent placés dans leurs maisons.

Sakura commençait à être nerveuse, le passage du choixpeau lui faisait vraiment peur. Hermione lui serra la main et lui souhaita courage. Quelques personnes étaient comme elle, arrivant à un âge plus élevé. Elle semblait mourir d'impatience que Dumbledore prononça enfin son nom.

\- Sakura Kinomoto.

Elle rassembla ses forces, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers l'estrade. Elle sentait les regards braqués sur elle, ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Elle s'assit sur le siège et attendit le verdict. Une femme âgée déposa lentement le choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Hmm... Voyons voir... Mais ! S'exclama le Choixpeau, c'est impossible !

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda le Directeur.

\- Voyons ! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé !

\- Mais quoi ?! S'impatienta la dame.

\- Je n'arrive pas à fouiller son esprit ! Hurla le Choixpeau.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Quelle Maison ?

Sakura pouvait entendre le souffle du vent et le fracas du tonnerre à travers la petite fenêtre qui était la seule source de lumière. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre où elle pouvait à peine bouger les bras et les jambes.

Cela devait faire environ une heure qu'elle était ici, à attendre sur une chaise que les professeurs et le Directeur décident de son sort. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait quelque de mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute si le choixpeau n'avait pu briser la barrière magique qui l'entourait. Eriol avait préféré ne rien dire, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Super, soupira-t-elle, il va falloir qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Non mais quel était le but d'Eriol de l'emmener ici s'il la laissait tomber une heure après son arrivée ? En plus elle avait laissé Kéro dans son sac qui se trouvait avec les bagages des autres élèves. Elle était définitivement seule. Mais ce fut autre chose quand on toqua à la porte.

Elle se leva brusquement et l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme assez âgé, sûrement un professeur.

\- Alors, qu'ont-ils dit ? Demanda-t-elle, sous le coup de l'impatience.

L'homme la regarda durement et ferma la porte. Il prit un certain temps avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions avant de répondre à la votre, Miss Kinomoto.

Tiens, c'était l'individu qu'elle avait vu avec Eriol sur le quai.

\- Eh bien je n'ai pas trop le choix alors je vous écoute.

Il fit apparaître une table devant sa chaise, invoqua une autre pour lui et s'assit dessus en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche. Il sembla chercher une certaine page quand il arrêta tout mouvement. Il lut rapidement et releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Vous venez du Japon. Vous allez bientôt avoir 15 ans. Votre mère est morte... Il vous reste votre père et votre frère. Vous avez été aperçu de nombreuses fois déguisées avec un sceptre en main ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire ?

Mais d'où sortait-il ce carnet rempli d'informations personelles ? Non mais il y a une limite à la vie privée ici ou pas ?

\- Euh... Je fais souvent... du cosplay ? Tenta-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Cela sembla lui convenir car il la regarda longtemps mais passa à la suite.

\- Quand avez-vous découvert que vous étiez une sorcière ?

\- Un... un peu avant la rentrée.

\- Comment ?

\- Euh je-j'ai trouvé une baguette par terre et-et je l'ai pris et Pouf ! De la magie en est sorti ! C'est bizarre non ? Haha...

Le professeur leva un sourcil, peu convaincu et lui dit :

\- Bon, écoutez, ce qui s'est passé avec le choixpeau n'est jamais arrivé depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Il va sans dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial et peu commun. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous punir ou autre mais pour comprendre ce qui se passe avec vous. Sans mes questions, on ne saurait pas où vous placer ! Alors, pour la première fois de l'histoire des sorciers, je vais vous demander : Quelle maison voulez-vous choisir ?

\- Gryffondor ! S'exclama-t-elle sans hésiter.

Il poussa un profond soupir, sembla marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible et sortit en l'invitant à le suivre.

\- Je vais vous conduire à votre dortoir. Surtout, ne parlez à personne de notre petite discussion, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Appelez-moi Professeur, Miss Kinomoto.

Il marchait tellement vite, en faisant virevolter ses robes à chaque tournant que Sakura avait du mal à le rattraper. Il semblait connaître le château comme sa poche, se mouvant parfaitement entre le couloirs. La sorcière put admirer les merveilles d'architecture que Poudlard comportait. C'est vraiment un lieu magique, se dit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle, où des escaliers pivotaient à leur guise et où l'on pouvait interagir avec des tableaux.

\- Prenez cet escalier-là et il vous mènera à la porte de la Maison Gryffondor.

\- Et mes bagages ?

\- Un elfe de maison a sûrement dû les déposer sur votre futur lit. Bonne soirée, Kinomoto, et souvenez-vous, pas un mot, dit-il en accentuant les dernières syllabes de sa phrase.

Il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas sec et régulier.

Etrange personnage, analysa Sakura.

* * *

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et s'écria avec horreur :

\- Quoi ?! Les dortoirs sont mixtes !

\- Euh oui, on a eu droit à un gros changement cette année car il y a trop de nouveaux arrivants. Heureusement, ils nous ont laissé choisir les chambres. Et comme on ne savait pas trop où tu alllais aller, on leur a demandé de laisser un lit de libre ici. Alors on est tous les quatre ensemble ! Dit Hermione, enjouée.

Ses valises étaient sur son lit. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir son sac et laissa sortir Kéro qui respira un bon coup et la regarda :

\- Alors Chasseuse, quelle Maison ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Gryffondor, mais je t'expliquerais tout quand... on sera seul, chuchota Sakura en indiquant du regard les trois sorciers qui discutaient entre eux.

Son gardien parut surpris mais il ne dit rien, obéissant à sa maîtresse.

La jeune fille se retourna car elle avait entendu Hermione l'appeler.

\- Par contre ils nous ont filé deux salles de bain, c'est vraiment pratique. Je vais installer mes affaires, me doucher et après tu pourras y aller, ok ?

\- Bien reçu.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis au centre de la chambre comme de véritables meilleurs amis. Elle s'était vraiment bien intégrée, et elle avait même pu remarquer les petits regards qu'Hermione lançait parfois à Ron.

\- Sinon, j'ai rencontré un professeur, sur la route, qui m'a aidé à me déplacer jusqu'aux dortoirs. Je ne sais pas son nom mais il a l'air vraiment... étrange, intriguant, je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire mais...

\- Professeur Rogue, déclara Harry.

\- T'as dû être traumatisé, ma pauvre ! La première fois qu'on rencontre la chauve-souris, on en fait des cauchemars la nuit ! Plaisanta Ron.

\- Non pas vraiment. Mais, il semblait porter un... un lourd...

\- Un lourd secret.

\- Bon sang Harry tu vas arrêter de finir mes phrases ! S'exclama Sakura en rigolant.

Ils finirent leur discussion en délirant sur certains points et apprenant quelques ragots à Sakura avant d'aller se coucher. La jeune fille attendit que ses trois nouveaux amis s'endorment et alla réveiller Kéro pour tout lui raconter. Il lui conseilla d'aller voir Eriol demain, qu'il puisse lui expliquer certaines choses.

Cependant, alors qu'elle parlait à son gardien, elle crut sentir deux yeux sur elle mais en se retournant, elle constata que tout le monde dormait.

\- Bonne nuit Kéro.

\- Bonne nuit Chasseuse de cartes.


End file.
